


Soft Delsh Hours

by thebestfairymom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darya and Connor are the softest ship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom
Summary: "Earth to Angel, you still with me?" Connor’s voice broke the daze, tilting her head up to look at him.  She could hear the subtle drum of her heartbeat, twisting their hands to interlock their fingers. "I wouldn't mind it just being us." Darya smiles gently, and Connor could swear his heart stopped at the sight.





	Soft Delsh Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for months, I'm so excited to have finally finished it!  
> Connor belongs to @thesquidliesthuman

It was raining, the perfect kind of weather for staying indoors and having a movie marathon. Minus the flood warnings at least. It was supposed to be a group movie night, a usual tradition for the weekend, but as Darya watched Connor pace the floor through the slightly open door, she got the feeling that wasn't the case. 

Tapping her nails on the case of her cell phone, as she debated between going to check on him and going to look out the window. She didn't have to debate for long as Connor came back into the living room, an apologetic expression on his face. “Would you like the good news or bad news first?” 

There was a subtle twist in the pit of her stomach when she looked at him, admiring his face in the subtle glow from the nearby lamp. “Bad news first, preferably.” She bit her bottom lip when he came to sit next to her, shifting herself a little bit to look at him. 

“So, Alex got called away on a job, Iz and Kira decided to have a date night instead, and I can't get a hold of anyone else.” Connor’s voice was soft, it always was when he addressed Darya. Reaching out and taking a hold of her hands, a habit he developed in order to soothe her from any negative emotion. “It looks like it's just us tonight, but the good news is that we're still getting Chinese food. That, and we have enough movies to last us the weekend if you still want to hang out with me.” He was a little unsure, gently squeezing Darya's hands. 

The way Connor lightly traced his thumbs over the bruising on her knuckles caused Darya to lose her train of thought, distracted by it as she watches their hands. "Earth to Angel, you still with me?" Connor’s voice broke the daze, tilting her head up to look at him. She could hear the subtle drum of her heartbeat, twisting their hands to interlock their fingers. "I wouldn't mind it just being us." Darya smiles gently, and Connor could swear his heart stopped at the sight. 

“Great, I- I'll let you set up the movie and I'll order Chinese. You want your usual?” Connor reluctantly pulled away from her, but not before placing a tender kiss to her knuckles. Rising to his feet and dragging out his phone as he looked down at her, to be met with Darya's surprised expression. “You remember my order?”

Connor laughs softly as he tugs Darya to her feet, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before patting her lower back guiding her towards the movies. “Well... yes, of course I do. Now, you go pick a movie, angel. Let me order food.” 

The blush on her face started to heat up her neck, as she crouched down to decide on a movie. Sparing a glance towards Connor, who had stepped towards the kitchen while in his quest to order dinner. When she had turned her attention back towards the movies, she didn't notice the way Connor’s gaze found her. 

Magnetic almost, the way he couldn't keep his attention from her for very long. He wondered if she knew just how much he adored her, the way he could pick her out of a crowd. The way he blushed whenever she smiled at him, or how happy he felt whenever he made her laugh. Connor knew how much of herself she always hid from view, how whenever someone hurt her, even unintentionally, she would always just smile and move on. 

Darya was just magic in that way. You would do anything to make her happy, he would do anything. He knew that completely, without a second thought, as he finished placing their order and set the phone onto the coffee table. “did you pick a movie, Angel?” The question caused Darya to turn and smile at Connor, a blush heating up his face at the sight. 

“I did! Do you mind if we watch Wall-E?” Rising to her feet, holding the DVD case in her hands as she rocks back and forth on the heels of her feet. “If not that one, I also found The Great Mouse Detective.” 

“Both sound perfect, angel,” Connor softly hummed as he sat down, willing the color in his cheeks to go away, “why don’t you pick? That, and we could always watch both.”

“Both it is!” Darya grinned as she fidgeted with the tv for a moment, setting up the movie before flopping into the spot beside Connor. “but, Wall-E first! Cos I found it first.” 

Connor nods with a soft chuckle, leaning back in his spot when he realized just how close Darya was to him. “That's fair.” 

The two settled into watching the movie, Connor being nearly hyper aware at the fact Darya was leaning into his side. He wasn't too sure what he was supposed to do with his arm. Was he supposed to put it around her? Did she want him to hold her? Or was he just imagining the way she snuggled closer? 

Thankfully he didn't have to question long, hearing a knock at the door. Pulling away from Darya as fast as he could without letting her fall onto the couch face first. Which… she did anyway. Darya sighed softly when Connor left, rolling onto her back to more lounge in the spot she face-planted in just moments ago. 

He was only gone for a few moments, but it was long enough to where Darya missed him. She was starting to feel a little sleepy due to the weather, so she pushed herself to sit up just as Connor appeared with food. “Yay, you're back.” Darya was more excited to see him than she was to see food, as she pats the seat beside her. “Come, sit. Movie.” 

Connor didn't have a chance to respond with Darya already tugging him to sit back down. Her impatient whine made him laugh, as he leans over to kiss her head. “relax, angel. We can always rewind it.” Darya wasn't concerned about the movie though, she just scoots herself into his side and lays her head on his shoulder. 

Two movies and the entirety of their dinner later, the two were snuggled quite close to each other. One of Darya's hands was lightly wrapped around Connors waist, as her head was on his chest. Connor held her close, enjoying how comfortable it was with being with her this way. His fingers carefully twisting in and out of her soft blonde hair, his other hand tracing small patterns against her back. Not fully realizing that she was falling asleep against him. 

When Connor noticed it was time to get Darya to bed, it was surprisingly easy. She was relatively light, so he carried her to bed. Gently tucking in the blankets around her, but when he went to move away, she grabbed a hold of his shirt. “stay, please?” She was half asleep, blinking hazily up at him so he complied. 

Connor climbed into the bed beside her, his arms wrapping around her as Darya made herself comfortable on his chest. She fell asleep with ease, listening to the sound of his heart beating and the slow movement of his breath. 

They stayed like that for a while, Connor gently rubbing along Darya's back as she slept. “Do you know what i love about you? Aside from everything?” his voice was soft, as he looked down at her, knowing she wasn't listening. “I love your optimism, how you smile so brightly at the simplest things, the way your hair curls when it's played with.” he chuckles softly, gently kissing her head. 

“You are the kindest, most gentle person I've ever met. And people say i am that? You are 100% kinder and gentler than me.” Connor traced small hearts against Darya's back, not realizing that she was starting to stir awake. “When i look at you, i see an angel. Someone who i want to give every ounce of my love to, for the rest of my life.” 

He brought his hand up to rub his face a little bit, unsure how to even tell her when she was awake. “I've been in love with you, for so long. I'm not sure-” He paused, feeling the lightest pressure to his jaw. Turning his gaze down to Darya, who was blinking sleepily up at him. 

“Mm, you're so cute Connor.” Darya murmured bringing her hand up to gently cup his face, sliding her thumb over his cheek. “You're so good, and kind, and just wonderful. I don't think i tell you that enough.” 

Connor leaned into her touch, his eyes closing from the warmth of her words. Darya pressed her forehead against his, with a gentle trail of kisses all over his face. “You make my heart so happy.” The way she said it, made Connor's heart leap, grasping at her hips and tugging her closer. 

Darya giggled sitting up on Connor's lap, as she lightly rubbed his chest. “Excuse me, Mr Welsh. I wasn't done complimenting you.” Connor of course sat up, running his hands up her back. 

“Is that so, Miss Sawyer?” He teased but was quickly silenced when Darya connected their lips. Sparks lighting up behind his eyes, sending off fireworks as he held her closer. 

Darya's hands on his face before moving into his hair, the kiss was sweeter than any candy she'd ever tasted. But too soon, and with a nip to Connor's bottom lip, she broke the kiss. “I love you too, Connor. Didn't you know? I'm wild and crazy about you.” 

A bright and infectious grin crossed Connor's face, gently kissing Darya's nose. “wild and crazy about me? Am i dreaming?” 

Darya wiggled her nose after it was kissed, laughing softly as she slides her arms around his neck. “Mm, no. You're very much awake. And I'm keeping you very much to myself, thank you very much.” 

“Well then, consider me yours.” Connor murmured, reaching up to tuck Darya's hair from her face. “But are you mine?” 

Darya's eyes widened some, light pink coloring her face as she nods. “I'm yours. Without a doubt, I'm yours.”


End file.
